


Catching Up

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Spock and Leonard catch up over lunch after several years.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Spirk One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/322289
Comments: 23
Kudos: 89





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad.   
> Didn't know what else to put in the tags

Spock had just taken the vegetable stew off the burner when he heard a hovercar come up the drive. He turned off the stove and took two bowls down from the cabinet next to the window above the sink. Spock glanced into the backyard, allowing a small smile at the sight he saw before walking away.

The steady rapping of knuckles against the door came just as Spock made it into the foyer. He waved his hand in front of the control panel. The door swished open and Spock greeted his guest.

“Leonard.”

Dr. Leonard McCoy stood there with his signature scowl. Even after being retired form Starfleet for over a decade, Spock thought his friend would’ve chippered up a bit.

“Its’s too damn hot on this planet,” Leonard fussed.

Spock smirked. “It is good to see you as well, old friend.”

Leonard’s face softened at that. He smiled and stepped forward into the small cottage. “It _is_ good to see you, Spock.”

Spock waved his hand over the panel and the door shut behind them. He motioned for Leonard to continue into the house then followed behind him into the open living space.

“This is nice,” Leonard commented, looking around. “More modern than I thought.”

“Did you think I’d be living as a hermit in a hut deep in the desert?” Spock questioned.

“Well…yes.”

They exchanged a look before both let out little chuckles. Leonard’s smile got brighter after that. He stepped and wrapped his arms around the Vulcan. “I have missed you, your old hobgoblin.”

Spock returned the friendly embrace. “As have I, Bones.”

They parted after a moment and Spock motioned to the small dining table set for two. A bottle of fine bourbon sat in the middle with two glasses. Leonard’s eyes lit up as walked over. Spock went into the kitchen space and gathered the two bowls and ladled the stew into them. He brought them to the table and then collected the homemade bread and salad made from the fresh greens from his garden out back.

Leonard was seated now. “You didn’t have to go through all this trouble, Spock.”

“It has been several years since we last saw one another,” Spock said as he took his seat across from his friend. “I feel I didn’t do enough for this brief get together.”

“You feel?” Leonard gently teased as he continued to smile.

“You smile?” Spock reported.

They shared another chuckle before starting their meal. Spock looked his friend over. Spock figured the stress of being the best damn doctor in the fleet had aged him prematurely. His hair, once dark and thick, now thinner and salt and peppery. There were crows’ feet around his eyes and wrinkles around his mouth.

Vulcans aged differently from humans and despite the three years of difference between them, Spock looked a decade or so younger. Just a tiny bit of graying to his dark hair and hardly any wrinkles. His knees and other joints did creek and crack more, letting him know he wasn’t a youngster anymore. He also tired more easily and did quite enjoy the afternoon nap after his work.

“How is Joanna?” Spock inquired. “She must be…”

“A grandma already. Young grandmother but still one none the less.”

“A grandmother? No, that can’t be.” Spock shook his head, stunned at how much time had passed and how little they had stayed in contact. “I still picture her as a little girl with pigtails.”

“I do, too. Now it’s my great-granddaughter with pigtails. She’s four and the great-grandson is one.” Leonard shook his head. “Penelope and…and little Jimmy.” Leonard looked down at his stew.

Spock’s heart gave a small tug in his side. He knew of several that had named their children after the great Captain Kirk. The fact that Joanna’s son had given it to his own child…Spock shook his head.

Leonard took a swig of his drink and looked around the cottage. Spock saw wetness in the corner of his eyes. “Have you heard from Nyota?” Leonard changed the subject. “How is she and Scotty?”

“They are both well. The twins graduated from high school a few years ago and have been flourishing at their respective universities. One plans for Starfleet and the other is an artist.”

“Good, good. Glad to hear that. They were cute kids.”

“Indeed.”

“She’s still at the academy teaching, right?”

Spock nodded. “Uhura is yes. Linguistics and subspace communication. I think you know Montgomery was forced to retire.”

Leonard snorted. “Yep. Made another admiral’s dog disappear.”

“It showed up on Romulus a year later, though.”

They shared another laugh and continued their meal and catching up.

* * *

Towards the end of their time together, a noise came from outside in the backyard. A familiar voice shouting followed by a sehlat cub’s small roar.

Leonard looked down at his empty bowl of stew and scowled.

Spock opened his mouth to stay not to worry when the sliding glass door opened and a blonde head poked inside.

“Sorry, sorry, I know I said I’d stay out but Buddy saw a turtle thing and knocked me onto the trimming sheers trying to get it and I ended up cutting myself.”

“Is it alright,” Spock stood and motioned him inside. “Get it taken care of.”

The blonde nodded and came in, followed by their sehlat cub who bounced around before settling on his bed in the corner. Leonard picked up his drink and stood. He turned as the blonde walked up to Spock. Their eyes met and a bright smile spread across the blonde’s features.

“Hey, Bones!”

“Don’t call me that,” Leonard said tersely before brushing by and going into the living room. He stood in the middle of the space and stared at the pictures adorning the mantle piece.

“Jim, your cut,” Spock spoke.

Jim looked at him and nodded. He walked away and to the hall bathroom.

“How long are you going to keep this up, Spock?” Leonard asked quietly.

Spock picked up their bowls. “There is nothing to keep up.”

“Hey, Bon…Dr. McCoy.” Jim came back into the room. He walked to the edge of the living room and held one hand out to the doctor. “Do you want to take a look and…”

“I’m not an android doctor!” Leonard snapped. He turned around and stared hard at Jim, tears back in his eyes. “And stop with the charade. You’re not him! You are…are a fake. A likeness haunting all of us. You are the reason no one comes to visit Spock.”

Jim slowly brought his hand back to himself and clutched it to his other. His dark synthetic blood dripped a bit to the floor.

“Leonard, that is not called for,” Spock said.

“No, no, its fine. Its okay.” Jim forced a smile and then turned away.

“Do you require assistance?” Spock asked but Jim shook his head.

“No, ashayam, I got it. Visit with Leonard.” Jim walked past the bathroom and down the short hallway to the bedroom where he shut himself inside.

Spock looked down then gathered up the rest of their meal. He brought it to the sink and placed them in the basin. Spock gripped the edge and looked up, staring out at the backyard, at their small garden and little gazebo.

Spock took in a breath. “I know,” he started. Tears welled up and he closed his eyes tightly to keep them from falling. “I know Jim—our captain, our friend, my…my t’hy’la is gone. Gone far too soon. But he planned this. He planned for…for my companion; leaving me a piece of himself. A small piece that allows me some comfort.”

“He left an android of his likeness with some memories, Spock,” Leonard replied. “You can’t just replace…”

“I am not replacing my Jim with another.” Spock opened his eyes. A few tears slid down his cheek as he turned and faced the other in the small cottage. “I am Vulcan, Leonard. A fact that you always brought up in our many years of service together and friendship. I will live well beyond you and our friends.

Jim knew this—he planned for it. He knew, no matter when he died, that I’d be alone for many years without him. He did not want me to be alone.”

“He’s an android, Spock,” Leonard repeated with tears in his eyes as well. “Jim is gone. That synthetic being is not him. Jim isn’t coming back. He got sick and I couldn’t help him. You couldn’t help and he’s gone. You can’t…I can’t…I can’t do this.” Leonard put his glass down and headed for the door.

Spock followed him out and to the hovercar. Leonard paused at the car and shook his head. “I can’t come back, Spock. I made peace with losing my best friend, my annoying little brother years ago. I can’t come here and look at a synthetic copy of him.”

“I understand, Leonard.” Spock touched his friend’s shoulder. “Please keep in touch. I should be traveling to Earth later this year. Perhaps, lunch?”

“Not…”

“He won’t accompany me, I promise.”

Leonard sniffled and nodded. “Lunch, yeah, just let me know when.”

“Of course. Take care, Bones.”

Leonard smiled at him. “Take care, hobgoblin.”

Spock squeezed his shoulder and stepped back. Leonard got into the car and off he went. Spock stayed out in the New Vulcan sun for a few moments more, until the dust settled and he could no longer see the car. He kicked a rock and went back into the cottage.

Jim was in the kitchen washing dishes. The table that had been set was now cleaned up as was Leonard’s drink from the living room. Spock approached Jim and wrapped his arms around his waist. His nose brushed along the back of Jim’s neck. He breathed in but it wasn’t his Jim’s smell. It was artificial with a hint of his Jim’s cologne.

“I didn’t mean to make him leave so soon.”

“It is not you, dear.”

Jim turned off the water and wiped his hands on the small kitchen towel nearby. He turned in Spock’s arms. Bright blue eyes met his. The color wasn’t quite right but close enough.

“It is. I look like him but I’m not him.”

Spock nodded. Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. “I’m sorry he left you too soon.”

“As am I, ashal-veh,” Spock replied. He brought Jim closer and placed a soft peck to his lips. “But he left me you and for that I am happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for a while and finally had an excuse to write it up in between my other stories.


End file.
